


Sam Drake/reader

by Ogyancystan



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient History, Dialogue, I, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, Post-Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Slow Burn, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogyancystan/pseuds/Ogyancystan
Summary: This will probably be a few chapter story of Sam/reader. Uh yeah I’ve never used this before so idk what else to say lol
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Intro

“We finally found the stone to guide us to the treasure” Sam said as he held the glistening stone he had just picked up from the pedestal.  


“Seemed a little too easy though” Nathan responded, looking around cautiously.  


“Don’t jinx us. You know, maybe things are finally going right for a chan-“  


Before he could finish, the all too familiar sound of a gun cocking was heard behind them.  
“Sorry to interrupt, but I’ll be taking that stone.” You were standing behind them, your gun pointed at Nathan.  


Sam immediately put his hands up. “Alright, alright easy there”  


“Look, we can talk about this. You don’t have to work with Hexton” Nathan tried to reason, keeping his eyes forward on Sam.  


“What reason do I have to trust you two? You responded, almost shocked with yourself that you’re hearing him out.  


Before anyone else could speak, the temple started to rumble.  


“See, that’s what I was expecting” Nathan said with a slight sigh. The temple started to roar; the structure around them starting to collapse.  


”You really had to say something-“  


“we really don’t have time for this, Sam; just give them the stone!” Sam hesitated for a moment, but then sighed and tossed the stone over.  


“Wasn’t that hard, was it?” You replied with a smirk as you lowered your gun.  


The temple started to crumble and shake even more.  


“Crap” Nathan said while looking around for an exit. “Sam come on, down this way!”  


Nathan ran ahead and Sam followed quickly behind. You looked around for a moment, hoping to find another way out instead of having to rely on them. Rocks started to fall down around you and you realized that that was the only way. You raced down the hall, dodging rocks and falling debris. You managed to catch up with Nathan and Sam because they were trying to lift up rubble that was in their path.  


”Of course, you picked the way that is blocked!” You snapped.  


“No one asked you to follow along!” Sam barked back.  


The temple began shaking more violently. 

“Ugh, just move!” You said as you pushed them out of the way. You pulled out some dynamite and lit it.  


“Not sure this is the best plan.” Nathan said, stepping back.  


“Too late!” You yelled as you dropped the dynamite and ran back and they both followed.  


The spot blew up and the entire hallway floor was destroyed, but the path was open to continue. You jumped over the gap and turned to them.  


“You coming or what?”  


“Holy shit” Sam said, almost impressed.  
Nathan hit Sam lightly on the shoulder, as if trying to get his focus back to where it needs to be.  


They followed behind you around twists and turns as the temple collapsed around you. As you all reached the exit, the ground itself started to crumble apart beneath you.  


“Keep running, don’t stop!” Sam shouted as the you all picked up your pace. 

Suddenly the ground fell out beneath your feet and you felt yourself start to fall beneath the surface. You tried to reach up for something, anything. Then a hand reached out and grabbed you. Looking up, you saw Sam holding onto you. “I got you!” He said, pulling you up as quickly as he could. “Come on, let’s go” he said before jumping over the gap right after Nathan and running out the door. You stood for a moment in shock before coming to your senses and following. You all ran far from the building to avoid any falling debris as it collapsed.  


The three of you stood for a minute; catching your breath.  


“You....saved me”  


“look, I couldn’t let someone that beautiful/handsome fall to their death like that” he joked with a smirk.  


“Wow, you really had to ruin it just like that”  


Nathan laughed “yeah, he usually does that”  


“Actually, I think you’re confusing me with yourself”  


“no, I’m definitely not-”  


The two continue to argue for a moment as you zoned out in thought while looking at the stone. Your loyalty doesn’t lie to anyone, you’re just in it because you need the money. Do you join these two? The infamous Drakes? Almost everyone they have gone up against has ended up in a grimly demise. Maybe it would be best to be on their side. Whether you like it or not, Sam saved you. He had no reason to, but he did.  


After considering what to do for a few more moments, you realize it’s silent. You look up and see Sam and Nathan looking at you.  


“...what?”  


“I know what you’re thinking” Sam said as he raised his eyebrows.  


”No you don’t” you rolled your eyes.  


“Offer still stands” Nathan interjects with sincerity.  


You look at them for another few seconds, weighing your options. You let out a heavy sigh. 

“Oh alright. But *I* get to hold the stone”


	2. The Hotel

That night in the hotel lobby...

“So we only have enough money for one room.” Nate said, counting the money he had in his wallet.

“Wait, I thought I’d be getting my own room” you said, looking over at Sam hoping he had some money on him.

But Sam smirked, and you know he knows what you’re thinking. “You paying for your own room?”

You glared at him in silence.

“That’s what I thought” he chuckled. You rolled your eyes at him.

The three of you walked up to the counter and Sam immediately leaned his arm on the counter.

He just exuded this cockiness that felt almost irritating. You just knew he could get whatever he wanted with a wink and a smile, and you assured yourself you wouldn’t fall for any of his tricks. He feels more impulsive or emotionally driven. He’s cunning and capable, with 13 years of prison under his belt. Although you feel like you could take him in a fight, you wouldn’t want to risk it.

Nathan stands next to him, reserved and admitting a kind aura. He seems thoughtful and level headed. Of course he is still Nathan Drake, intelligent and quick witted, and definitely a threat to anyone in his way. But he seems very trusting. Hopefully he is just as trustworthy.

Not that you would trust either of them. Why they want you around, you have no idea. But if you stick with them long enough, you might get what you’ve come here for.

Your train of thought was snapped when you hear the words “what do you mean the only rooms left have one bed?”

Sam leaned more forward on the desk and tried to put on the charm.

“Look, I know you’ve got a lot going on. But if you could do this for us, I can certainly-“ he looked the man behind the desk up and down “make it worth your while” he said in a deep and musky voice.

The man’s face went red and for a second yours did too. You quickly looked away, hoping Sam or Nathan wouldn’t look in your direction. Nathan let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes.

“I-I really wish I could, but we just don’t have it” the man responded, and Sam pulled himself off the counter as he said “shit” with a sigh.

“What now?” Nathan said, looking between us.

“Well I’m not sharing a bed with you two” you said, standing firm.

“Okay, you can sleep on the floor then” Sam joked, smiling to himself.

“Maybe YOU could sleep on the floor” you joked back.

“I’ve spent enough of my life sleeping on a hard surface, thank you”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Nate interrupted, annoyed. “Can you two not do, whatever this is, in the middle of the hotel lobby?”

Sam sighed. “Fine, we’ll sleep on the floor” he looked away from you and crossed his arms. You can tell he only gave in because of Nathan.

“Oh I’m fine with Nathan, just not you” you said, not being able to hold back your smile.  
“Ha-ha, very funny” he responded, still looking away, but you can tell he was holding back a smile.

Nathan sighed and turned back to the man behind the desk as does your attention.

You aren’t completely sure, but you could almost feel Sam looking at you. You looked over at him and see that he is. He immediately looked away and put his attention back to what’s going on in front of him. You continue to look at him for a moment, wondering what he was thinking.

****

A few hours had passed and you were all settled into the hotel room. All showered and in comfy clothes; papers and books scattered about as Nathan intensely studied them, trying to piece everything together.

Sam stood and leaned against the wall by the open door of the balcony, smoking a cigarette. Occasionally Nathan would call Sam over. They would discuss ideas and history, trying to figure out where this stone led us next.

You sat on the bed, reading through a book of ancient Egyptian gods.

The treasure we were all so desperately after was of the tomb of Imhotep; an architect who had somehow become so highly beloved that he himself was considered a god. The reasons for this are unclear, as is the location of his tomb. But what is known is that they buried him with ancient Egypt’s most precious jewels and gold to pay tribute to him. Now that is what you were after. And you assumed that’s what the Drake brothers were after too.

You looked between the two brothers, contemplating how you would bring up your cut. Do they think you’re not getting any of it? They’d better think again if that’s the case.

“So,” you said, putting the book down and inching towards the edge of the bed “how exactly are we splitting this money?”

Sam scoffed.  
“Look, your cut is that you’re living through this”

“Haha, very funny” you sarcastically quip

His face went stern. “I was being serious.”

“Sam-“ Nathan attempts to interrupt, but you won’t let him.

“I’m starting to think you see me as a damsel/damoiseau in distress” you said as you crossed your arms.

“I mean I DID save your life back there” Sam responded, knowing that would bug you.

“Yeah, right after I saved BOTH of your asses”

Sam pushed himself off from the wall he was leaning on, now standing up straight. You could tell he was getting annoyed.

“Alright, alright.” Nathan stood up and stood between you two. “We can work something out here”

Sam didn’t listen as he pointed his finger at you. “I don’t think you understand the situation we’re in right now, you are in way over your head”

You uncrossed your arms and put your hands into a fist. “I can handle myself just fine, you two can’t even figure out where we’re supposed to go next”

“We’re figuring it out just fine, we certainly don’t need your help” he said as he slightly raised his voice.

“I mean we’re all looking for the treasure of Imhotep, right? Hexton is looking for it too. And he will find it if we don’t first.“

“I knew you had no idea what was happening. Do you know anything about who you were working for?”

“Working WITH. I don’t work FOR anyone.” You corrected him. “I get paid, that’s all that matters to me.”

“Well there’s a lot more at stake here than you realize. Ever heard of the statue of Apopis?” You could tell by the tone of his voice that he figured you had no idea what he was talking about.

“Yes, I’ve heard it of actually. Allegedly it holds the spirit of Apopis who is the demon of chaos”

“Oh, so you know it?” He responded, slightly surprised.

“Yeah, I know it’s just a myth. You guys actually believe in that crap?” You said as you looked between the two of them in disbelief.

“Well Hexton believes in it too. In fact, that’s what he’s looking for.”

“We’re just trying to stop him from getting it and potentially causing chaos.” Nathan chimed in, trying to stay peaceful in explaining.

“Look, this is ridiculous, I just want my cut. I don’t want any involvement in this shit.”

You could tell Sam was really starting to get irritated. He clenched his jaw and tried to hold back his frustration.

“Well if that’s what you want, that’s what you’ll get. But I’m not gonna be watching your ass the whole time.” He started to turn away, feeling as if he has the last word. But you knew you had to have the last word.

“Good, I don’t plan on helping you!” You started to raise your voice.

He turned back to you with a glare. “Then we’re in agreement; you actually do something, and you get what you want. But maybe it’s not what you deserve.”

You roll your eyes. “Yeah, this is coming from a well known thief”

“And you’re any better-“ Sam started to raise his voice more as Nathan interrupted.

“Enough! We’re not gonna get anywhere wasting our time with this.”

The room was quiet for a moment.

Sam sighed heavily and stepped out onto the balcony. You glared in his direction. Nathan sighed in relief and stepped out of the room for a moment.

Sam Drake. Acting like he knows anything about you. He doesn’t know where you came from or what you need the money for. You don’t need any involvement in all these myths and legends. It’s all nonsense.

You step over to the desk Nate set up and look around at his books and papers. As you look around at his stuff, your eyes stop on the Saqqara tomb. Suddenly you remembered something from when you were doing research when you first joined Hexton. The statue of Apopis was last theorized to have been there. Although you don’t believe in any of it, it may lead you to where the tomb of Imhotep is.

You look over at Sam who has lighted up a new cigarette and was puffing on it as he looked out at the view.

“Sam.” You reluctantly called out to him.

He doesn’t turn around as he keeps smoking.

“What.” He responded blandly.

You started to get annoyed, but you pushed those feelings down. “Can you just look at me?”

He sighed as he turned to you, still an upset look on his face. “If you’re up for saying sorry, I’m ready to hear it” he said as he leaned against the railing.

“Ugh, no.” You sneered as you walked up to him and pushed the paper onto his chest.

He grabs it and looks at it.

“The Saqqara tomb. Why are you handing me this?” He questioned as he held up the paper in his hand.

“That’s the last rumored place of your precious statue” you mock as you turn you back and start to walk back into the room. “That’s the only lead we have, so that’s where we’re going next. That enough ‘help’ for you?” You tease as you turn and meet eyes with him.

He looks you up and down for a moment, and you wonder if he’s slightly impressed.

“Maybe you’re more useful than I thought.” He simply responded as he turned back to the view.

You felt so irritated by his response, but you didn’t want to cause more trouble. This whole day has already been enough, and you just want to get this whole thing over with. The sooner you get to the tomb, the sooner you never have to see these two again. But still, you can’t help but stand and look at Sam for a moment. He was wearing a tight white tank top and the outside lighting was illuminating his muscular arms. He leaned on the balcony railing as he smoked, the smoke surrounding him and his body. You can’t seem to pull your eyes away from him. Looking up and down his body. His shoulder blades, his broad shoulders. He made you so angry, but you couldn’t help but be attracted to him. Before you could finish your thought, Nathan reentered the room. You immediately put your attention to gathering up blankets from the bed, pretending as if you weren’t staring at his brother just a moment ago.

Nathan turns to you as he walks in.

“You all good?” He said, showing actual concern. He always felt so sweet and caring.

You tried not to make too much eye contact with him in fear of him seeing your slightly flushed face. “Yeah, we figured out where we’re going next.”

You grabbed some of the blankets off the bed and tossed them on the floor. This caused Sam to turn around.

“What’s that for?” Sam said arching an eyebrow.

“Well you guys are sleeping on the floor, aren’t you?” You teased.

“I thought that was a joke-“

“Just let it go, Sam” Nathan stepped in before Sam could say anything else.

Sam sighed a he walked back into the room and shut the balcony door.

“You should be glad you actually did something.” Sam said as he pointed at you, with a slight smile. You couldn’t help but feel a little flutter in your stomach.

You all settled down and got yourselves ready for bed. Not much was said other than the occasional convo or joke between the two brothers. You couldn’t explain why, but being around the two of them made you feel kind of safe.

*****

It was the middle of the night and you sat up in your bed. You looked over at the time to see how much longer you could sleep. You breathed a sigh of relief knowing you still had a few more hours.

Before laying your head back down on your pillow, you heard a noise coming from the floor. You looked over and saw Sam asleep, but he seemed restless.

He was breathing heavy and you could see his hand grabbing tightly onto the blanket covering him. His face expression showed fear.

Even though you two had argued before, you still felt bad leaving him like that. You got up from your bed and kneeled down beside him.

You grabbed onto his arm and started to shake him lightly. His skin felt so warm and soft to your touch. But you tried to push past those thoughts as you whispered his name to try to get him to wake up.

After a moment, Sam jolted awake and immediately sat up. You inched back away from him to give him some space.

It almost seemed like he didn’t notice you were there as he cupped his head in his hands. He was still breathing heavily and shaking.

You didn’t know what to do, you weren’t even sure if he wanted you to be there in that moment.

“...are you okay?” You whisper softly.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He responds quickly, still looking away from you.

A part of you still wants to sit by him for support, but you see that he wants to be left alone.

Before you can get up, Sam does. He grabs his pack of cigarettes from the table and heads out onto the balcony. You watch him through the glass as he shakily pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

You start to consider your options. You could just get up and go back to bed. The two of you were just arguing a few hours before, and you still didn’t forgive him for the things he said. But it might be in your best interest to stay on his good side. If you really want to make it out of this alive and with your cut, you might just have to give in and trust them just a little bit.

You looked down at Nathan still peacefully asleep on the floor next to the empty space Sam was sleeping on. You started to feel something that you really didn’t want to: you were starting to care.

You sighed heavily at this revelation as you stood up. You headed towards the balcony door, opened it, and stepped out next to Sam.

“I’m fine” he said quickly, taking another puff from his cigarette.

“I know you’re all “mister cool guy” or whatever, but you can be vulnerable for even a second, you know” you respond, leaning your elbows onto the balcony railing.

He looked over at you. “And why do you care exactly?”

“I don’t. I mean I kind of do, I just-“ you sighed, trying to find the right words “we just need to work together on this thing. And to do that, we need some level of trust. Even if it isn’t much.”

He smiled slightly and looked at you for a moment.

“Alright, alright. About that whole thing before...” he kept eye contact with you “I’m sorry.”

You couldn’t help but smile, but you made yourself look away.

“I’m sorry too”

“So we’re good” he said as he turned back to the view and took a drag from his cigarette.

You tell yourself that this would be the perfect time to leave. Things are decent between you, and that’s enough. But looking at him for moment, you still see he’s a little shaken up. And you can’t help but feel bad.

“So...wanna talk about it?” You said, trying to not seem too interested.

“My dream? Not really”

“Well it is just a dream. I’m sure if you think about, it didn’t make any sense anyway” you tried to joke in an attempt to make him feel a little bit better.

He looked down and sighed.  
“I uh-“ he hesitated for a moment. “I dreamed I was back in prison. The sounds of screaming and fights outside my cell. The fear that they were coming for me next. Somehow, they always came for me.”

For a moment, you didn’t know what to say. Here Sam was, being completely honest with you in this moment. No jokes, no sarcastic comments. He was telling you something really personal about himself.

“Sam, I...I’m so sorry” are the only words you could manage to say.

“Nah, it’s fine.” He quickly brushed it off. “It was probably just from sleeping on the hard floor. Brought back bad memories.”

You couldn’t believe what you were about to say, but before you could stop yourself, you already started saying it.

“Well you could maybe...sleep in the bed”

He stopped mid cigarette puff and looked right at you.

“You mean...with you?” He smirked and you could tell he was enjoying this far too much.

“Look, it doesn’t mean anything. And if you come anywhere near me, I will kick you right off the bed. And I mean that literally.” You said sternly, as he still sat there with a smile on his face.

He laughed and then looked you up and down before meeting back at your eyes.

“If you can keep your hands off me” he said as he softly bit his lip with a smirk.

You could feel your face start to go red, but you definitely don’t want him to see that. You turn and start to go back inside as you say “nope, offer revoked”

“Wait no, come on” he said as he grabbed your arm before you could leave. “I’m just kidding” the warmth of his hand wrapped around your arm as he softly held it in his hand.

“You think you can be all flirtatious and I’ll just fall all over you. That’s not how this is gonna work. We’re sleeping in the bed as far away from each other, and that’s it” you said, trying to push past any feelings you were having.

“Okay, take it easy” he said as he let go of your arm and put both of his hands up as if surrendering.

He opened the door to the balcony and started to walk in. But before doing that, he turned to you.

“I mean I can tell you’ve got something for me, you know.” He said cockily. “So we’ll see about “that’s it”, huh?” He said with a wink.

Butterflies rushed through your stomach, and everything in you was trying to fight the feelings you were having. You won’t fall for him, he probably does this with all the people he goes on adventures with. Don’t think too much into what’s he’s saying.

You attempted to keep yourself calm and collected as you say “another word, and I will punch you”


End file.
